My Life
by natnat312
Summary: jacob LIKES Nessie but what happens when he realizes that he LOVES her? takes place after breaking Dawn
1. Do I really love her?

**This is my first fan-fic and it's a Nessie/Jacob story. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!! ******

**Nessie POV**

Jacob, what can I say? He is everything I could ever want. His Abs, his muscular arms and warm body and especially the way he hugs me like it's the end of the world; he never lets go. Daddy doesn't like Jake. When ever he gets the chance he tells me 'Date a vampire! I'm happy you found someone you love but there are many more people out there.' that is something every parent would say… besides the whole werewolf vampire part. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and this is my life. I ran down the stairs and found my family waiting in the kitchen. They all looked like a mess. They had struggled to put up some decorations that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY or MAKE A WISH. I giggled at the thought. "Happy birthday Nessie!" every one screamed. Yes it was my birthday but sadly, Alice was out of town with Jasper (who knows what they are doing). That explains the decoration. All of a sudden, Jake came running in through the door saying "Am I too late for the surprise?" he looked at me and pouted. I hated to make him sad but he look so cute, like… a little puppy. At that point I remembered that my boyfriend had promised to take me somewhere _special_ today in honor of my 'coming of age' as my dad liked to call it. I walked up to Daddy and put my hand on his face. _Daddy do you know where Jacob is taking me?_ I asked him through my thoughts. He shrugged and smiled which meant that he knew, but couldn't tell me. "Hurry up Nessie, we don't have all day!" Jake shouted. With that, I ran up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door behind me and picked out a spring dress, and some flats. In my bag I put a bathing suit in case we went down to La Push.

**Jakes POV**

I ran straight in through the door and shouted "Am I too late for the surprise?" with the way everyone had looked at me I knew I was. I then looked at Nessie and she just looked at me and let out a little chuckle. I bowed my head and put on a pouted face._Edward, DON'T tell Nessie anything about what we are going to do today._ I thought and looked at him. He gave me a small nod. Too small for anyone else to have noticed. Nessie walked up to her father and put her hand on his check; obviously asking about today's plans. I saw Edward shrug and smile._ Good._ "Hurry up Nessie, we don't have all day!" I was beginning to become impatient. She ran upstairs and I knew hat she had hear the tone in my voice. While she was upstairs, Edward began to talk. "Jacob, don't let anything happen to my baby. Because if you do, I guarantee something will happen to you." I swallowed very roughly taking note of what he had said. I nodded and Bella began to chuckle. "Come on Edward, leave the boy alone." He backed away and left to another room with Bella. That left Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. " now listen Mutt" Emmet began " Nessie is my niece and like a daughter to me, what ever Edward does to you, I will make sure it hurts twice as much". Rosalie pulled him back knowing if he got the chance, Emmet would beat me up right here. As Emmet and Rosalie left the room, Nessie stepped down the stairs. I gasped in astonishment she looked beautiful. Esme and Carlisle stepped out of the room in just enough distance so that they could still hear our conversation. When Ness was standing next to me, I ushered her to come and follow me. I held the door to the main house open and we both walked out.

**Nessie POV**

I was anxious to find out where we were going. But as we hopped into Jacobs VW, he kept silent. On the way to this 'Secret Location' the only noise made was the sound of the radio which didn't really have any good songs. "Ok we are here" He said. I looked around and the only thing I saw was trees. Jake came around and opened the car door for me. I stepped out and looked at him with a _Are you serious _look. "What are we doing here? This is the middle of no where." I said a bit confused. Then he simply answered "exactly". Still a bit confused I gave up. "We are here because this is as far away I can get from your parents without any one of them killing me." Right there, I finally understood. "Oooooohhhh". He laughed and then took out the food from underneath the one picnic table that was set up. The rest of the day was mostly conversation considering there was no water to jump into, or a Ferris wheel to ride on. Just us and the woods. We mostly talked about our families and vampires and wolves. It was a short stay there and as soon as we got into the car, Jake looked at the radio and saw he was late for something. As we rushed surely going over the speed limit, I had noticed we weren't going the right way. "uh Jake.." I got to say nothing else because all of a sudden, the car pulled to a halt. I looked around once again and saw how beautiful it was. Jake looked at me as if saying _what do you think?_ I looked at him and squealed. " I made reservations about a month ago" Jake said. I was still speechless. There was a water park, a theme park and a spa. We spent the remaining of the day there going on rides and eating some snacks. Then, right before we left I took a trip to the spa. I made Jake get his nails done. While they were drying he asked me "So Nessie, you are 8 or 18 now. However you want to put it. What do you want to be able to do?" I thought for a while but nothing came to mind. I had my facial going on so I just gave him a simple nod.

About 10 minutes later, we went home and was so tired, that just went to bed and collapsed. I could tell that Jake stayed the night because when I woke up, he was lying down next to me just waiting for me to awake.

**Jakes POV**

I could tell that Nessie had a great time yesterday. Everything we did, she laughed and giggled. She told me that her favorite part had been when I painted my nails. The manicurist said they were painted 'French style'. I have no idea what that meant but a lot of people such as Edward Emmet and Rosalie told me that it's not my color.

Just then, Nessie opened her eyes. I kept staring at her and said " Good Morning" when she had finished stretching. I then left the room so she could get ready. Down stairs was Bella and Edward having a make-out session on the couch. I looked away and walked into their unused kitchen. I sat on top of the counter and waited a good 15 minutes before another Cullen came in. Esme walked in with a brownie recipe in her hand. "You're making brownies?" I asked "yes. But since no one in this family eats it will probably be for decoration. Do you want to take them to the pack?" I nodded "Sure. They'd love it. Thanks Esme." I walked up to Nessie's room knocking on the door before entering. "Come in" I heard Ness say. I stepped into the room and she was just finishing with her hair. Edward walk in with Bella and asked us how our day was yesterday. For about 10 minutes, Nessie was babbling about nails, slides, and rides. Each sentence was separated by the words 'And Then'. Right after Nessie's long explanation, the door to the front of the house opened. "Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice". Renesmee yelped. She ran downstairs and I followed. At the door, Alice held at least 20 Japanese shopping bags and Jasper was dressed in a kimono. Everyone laughed when we saw him but Emmet laughed the most. Alice greeted all the Cullen's one by one and then walked up to me and asked "Hey Jacob how's it going?" Alice was always the nice one. She never called me a Mutt or a Dog. "Not bad Alice" I answered generously. Esme brought in the brownies and gave them to me. "Thanks." I looked to Nessie and told her "hey I will be back. I'm going to go ahead and take these brownies down to La Push." "Wait I will go with you." She rushed to Edward and asked if she could go. He knew should get her way no matter what so he just said "sure" We ran all the way there and when we reached La Push everyone had know we were on our way. "Hey bro, can I have a brownie" Seth said with a hopeful smile. Everyone was nodding their heads behind him. Nessie handed each person took a bit they said things like "Mmmm, Esme's cooking never lets us down." Nessie chuckled at those comments knowing it was true.

We quickly went back to the Cullen's house and went into Nessie's room. I looked into her eyes and saw her beauty. I was in love with her. I knew I was ever since she was born. She is my only true love and I will never forget that. "I love you" I told her. I leaned in and had a passionate kiss. After a minute or 2 we stopped for air but went right back to the kissing. After 6 minutes we stopped. There was something I knew I wanted to tell hr but I didn't know how. Just then I got a call on my phone. "Hello?" "Hey Jake, we need you on duty" Paul said. "Ok. On my way. I hung up and was pissed that I had to leave Nessie so quickly. "Nessie im sorry but I have to go." I said. " Its okay." I jumped out her window and transformed into the forest.

How was I going to tell Nessie how I felt? Just go up to her and say that I want to be with her forever? Does it work that way? _Wow._ Seth thought. Oh shit.I had forgotten they could hear me. _Just tell her._ He said. _Its not that easy_ I thought. Then he was gone. He must have transformed back. Maybe Seth was right. I should just tell her.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Nessie POV

When Jake got back from his patrol, he came into the house with a confused look on his face. I knew something was bothering him so I asked him "What's wrong? Is anything on your mind?" He didn't answer me. Jake paced around the room letting out sighs every now and then. Eventually, I got tired and layed down on the couch waiting for him to speak. The pacing and sighing was soothing and soon enough, I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt about Jake. I was worried about him so I wondered what it could be he was thinking about. Could someone have died? Was there trouble down at La Push? What ever it was, I knew it must have been important because he never stressed like this.

When I woke up, Jake was sitting next to me. He looked like he hadn't slept the whole night because he had bags under his eyes and was yawning every two seconds. I let im lay down comfortably and I tip toed out of the room. It was around 5 pm that he had woken up. I could tell that the sleep helped because when he woke up he saw a happy camper. We went on with the little bit of the day we had and at the end, my parents sat down and watched a movie with me and Jake. No one had bothered to see the name because the movie wasn't too interesting but it used up some time that we clearly had. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were upstairs looking at clothes while Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet were wrestling. Grandma and Grandpa were Judges and Referees. I loved those fights. Its entertaining to see my uncles try to strangle each other. As the movie ended I started to yawn and my dad carried me to bed. After that it took me a while to fall asleep again. I thought about Jake and how much I loved him and what he meant to me. I knew he would be the one I'd marry I just don't know when. Before I knew it I had dosed off and hadn't woken up till one P.M. my dream was too good to wake up from. It was me and Jake at our future wedding his hair and tux was perfect. My dad was playing my moms lullaby and I giggled when mommy 'pretended' to fall asleep. My hair was picked up in a nice bun that of course Aunt Alice had done. My make up was light and barely noticeable. Just the way I had liked it. Everything was perfect and I hated to wake up from it. As I opened my eyes, Jake was there waiting. I talk in my sleep just like my mom had so Jake probably heard me mumbling. He chuckled and stepped out of the room so I could get dressed. I changed quickly and got down stairs.

Jacob POV

I couldn't sleep last night. Nessie was mumbling loudly in her sleep. Things like _I love you_ or _I do_ and _perfect_. She also mentioned my name a couple of times. When she woke up, I let out a little chuckle as I stepped out the door. Had she been thinking of a wedding last night? Could it be ours? Had she known what I wanted to tell her? How? I let the thought go and as Nessie came down stairs, she greeted the whole house. She seemed calm and like nothing could get in the way of a perfect day. " Nessie, do you want to go to La Push? We are all going to the beach today." I asked in front of her parents to make sure I had consent. Nessie looked at Edward and Bella as if begging. They nodded and she was out the door at vampire speed. Edward gave me 'The look' he gives me whenever me and Nessie go somewhere and before it got ugly I calmly walked out the door. We hopped into my car and went straight to La Push. Seth was waiting for me at the house and was relieved when I finally got there. "No beach today. We smelt a scent. It felt like a vampire but NOT a Cullen." Nessie was scared. I looked at Seth with a _Not in front of Nessie _look. He looked sorry and we continued the subject. "Who do you think it could be?" I asked. "We don't know but we all have to spread out. Including you Jacob" said Seth. "Sorry Nessie. Ill get you home. Tell your family. Maybe they can help." I said. I felt bad for having to just ruin all of today's plans. When I got her home, I transformed and ran into the forest. The Scent was familiar. I feel like I know that smell from some time in the past. I couldn't put my paw on it.

Nessie POV

I got home and ran inside. "Mommy, Daddy!" I shouted even though it was unnecessary. Thinking I was hurt, Daddy and Grandpa each ran down with a First-Aid kit. I would have laughed but it wasn't the right time. I told them what happened and the whole family went on the search. Grandma stayed behind top take care of me. While they were gone; we made brownies and some cookies too. Grandma loved to bake; it was a big hobby of hers. Even though we didn't eat, every once in a while someone would bake with her. Uncle Emmet isn't the best chef. "Nessie do you want to try a brownie?" Grandma asked. Even though I was part vampire, I still liked brownies. They were warm and soft. I grabbed a brownie and ate it in two big bites. I eventually began to feel sleepy and Grandma noticed right away. She carried me to my over sized room and layed me on the king sized mattress. During the night I tossed and turned a lot thinking what everyone was doing and if they were all ok. I mostly worried about Jake. If anything happened to him along with my parents, I don't know what I would do. In the morning, when I woke up from the little sleep I got, my family was in the kitchen waiting for me to wake. As I stepped down the stairs they all greeted me with a 'Morning Nessie'. Is that all they could tell me? I stared at each and every one of them waiting for someone to say something about yesterday but they were all caught up in their own conversation. I called Jacob and before he could pick up, he was in the door. He smiled and came to me for a hug. "Sorry for standing you up like that. It wont happen again." I looked at him saying "are you serious? You think that's what I am worried about? I'm just happy you didn't get hurt." I gave him a quick kiss while no one was looking and took him into my room. "Describe everything that happened yesterday." By the way he looked at me, I knew my dad had made him keep his lips sealed about the subject. I decided it was now time to show Jake what I had dreamed about the other night. I slowly put my hand on his check and showed him everything. From the day before the wedding to the part where we say 'I DO'. He was shocked at what I had showed him, then let out a sigh of relief along with a quiet chuckle too low for a human too hear. Did he take this as a joke? He got off of my bed, reached into his pocket and grabbed a black little box. I gasped knowing what would happen. He bent down on one knee and said "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" I gasped once more and cried. I nodded followed by a breathless "yes".

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just had to get it in. hope you like it. More to come : )**


	3. December 13th

**Jacob POV**

When we met up with Cullens had told us that the scent had been familiar to them also… very familiar. We ran through the forest in search for anything but nothing was found. We searched farther. We did find fresh tracks so we knew they were still by. Every once in a once in a while Bella would stop saying "are you sure it's not Victoria?" Edward thought the same but no one else did. The scent did Tomorrow we would search again. I changed back by the Cullens house and thanked Edward and Bella for the help. I wonder if I should ask for his permission to marry Nessie. I went smell just like her though. We let go of the thought and eventually gave up for the day. Up to him and before I could say anything he said "Permission Granted. But don't tell Nessie anything about tonight. I went home and got some rest. "How did the search go?" Billy asked. "We found nothing. But some of the Cullens think that it's one of the people that tried to kill Bella a long time ago. Victoria." I responded. Since he hadn't given me an answer, I decided to move onto the marriage part. "Hey, um, Edward gave me permission to ask Nessie to marry me. What should I do?" I looked at him worried of what he would say. He walked to large cabinet which now that I think about it, hasn't been opened in a long time. He took out a small black box and opened it. Inside layed a ring. The ring he had given to my mother. I took it, smiled and ran upstairs to my room. How to propose is what I hadn't known now. Maybe it will just come to me. I fell asleep and dreamt about different things. Things like Victoria, Nessie, and Weddings. I had been to one or two in my life time. When I woke up this morning it was 11:00. I was late to visit Nessie. I was always there by her bed when she woke up and today I missed it. I ran through the forest when I felt my phone vibrate. The called ID said. LOVE and had a picture of Nessie as an infant. I hadn't picked up because I had already been at the door. As I opened it, I saw Nessie and I let out a big smile. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Sorry I stood you up yesterday. It won't happen again." I begged for forgiveness. "You think that's what I'm worried about? I'm just happy you are safe." She grabbed my hand and took me upstairs. We sat on her bed when she asked me "What happened yesterday?" I answered with a smile as in saying _my lips are sealed._ I knew I would never get Edwards trust back if I told Ness about any of this. Nessie looked like she was thinking of something. Then she put her hand on my cheek. She showed me a wedding? But who were the groom and bride? I kept watching. Was it us? As they said our names clearly, I realized that she had wanted to get married as well. When she was done I let out a sharp sigh. That lifted a giant weight off my shoulders. I got down on one knee and asked her "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Will you marry me?" she gasped and began to cry. Did all girls do this? Then she let out a breathless "yes" I was so happy. I wanted this since Nessie was born. "Wait here!" she shouted. She let out a long scream as she ran downstairs. Everyone probably already knew because they all let out a big "Congratulations!" that was audible from up here. I waited ten minutes before I got bored. Then I went down stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

**Edward POV**

I knew Jacob was going to ask me this question sooner or later but I had really hoped it was later. My little miracle ran down the stairs, everyone shouted "Congratulations!" I could tell she was very happy and I was glad. That is the only thing I want from her. To let me know when she is happy or when she needs my help. After the big Congrats speeches, Alice came up to Nessie with a measuring tape. "Aunt Alice what are you doing?" asked Renesmee. "Measuring you for your dress of course" Alice answered. I let out a laugh when my daughter looked at me for help. "Uh, Alice, maybe you can do that another day." She let out a growl and stepped away. At that moment Jacob came down stairs. He looked at me and thought _thanks Edward. I won't let you down. I love her._ I looked back at him and slightly nodded. About 2 minutes later a pack of wolves came in hovering over my sweet Renesmee. First came Seth; "Congratulations Nessie" He said. _Jake is one lucky guy_ he thought shortly after. Then Paul approached her, he didn't say anything but he did give her a short hug. Leah was there as well but she had just stood in the back corner of the room. Esme and Carlisle were also separated from the bunch but were not quiet. They were laughing and giggling at what everyone was saying. Alice was thinking or wedding plans, Jasper was trying to calm everyone down while Emmet just gave Jacob an evil look. Rosalie didn't do much but stand there. She did smile every once in a while but not often. The pack left after a couple of hours so that Jacob and Nessie could spend the rest of the day together. They were mostly in Nessie's room but came down every once in a while. I had no idea what was going on up there but I wanted to let them have a little bit of privacy and, Bella didn't let me go up either way. 3 hours or so later, they came down to watch some T.V. it was getting late and I knew Nessie would fall asleep on the couch.

Half way to the movie Jacob had started to yawn but Renesmee had already been past that. She was at the 'I'm so sleepy but I want to stay awake so bad' stage. Soon enough, they were both knocked out. I carried my daughter upstairs but Jacob could stay there tonight.

**Nessie POV**

When I woke up, I was feeling around the bed for my one true love. He was no where to be found. I opened my eyes and began to worry. Where could he be? I got up and dressed, then ran down the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him still asleep on the couch. My parents and the rest of the house put their fingers to their mouths saying "Shhhhh". I nodded my head and went to the kitchen and grabbed a seat. Aunt Alice was standing next to me with a wide smile on her face. I decided to ignore her because she would eventually tell me anyway. I started to get annoyed so I looked at her and asked "May I help you?" she then answered back with a face that said _you seriously don't know what I'm bothering you for? _I had a clue but I wasn't sure so I looked at her as in telling her to continue and she just said 2 words "Wedding Plans" I then remembered I was a bride to be so I let out an "Ohhhhh". She lifted me up and off the chair that I had been comfortably sitting on and took out the same pink measuring tape she had yesterday. It was decorated with flowers and hearts. She measured me then took out some heels. Some here very tall others were almost like flats but most, looked like they bothered a lot. I tried all of them on and I was right. Every single pair of shoes besides one annoyed the hell out of me. The one pair that had fit me perfectly. They were beautiful in every way; white with a not too high heel. I had fallen in love with it. Then Aunt Alice asked me what kind of dress I wanted. "Long and white." I said. She obviously knew that. "But what KIND of dress?" she put emphasis on the word 'kind'. "I don't know Aunt Alice. I'm not a dress person." I told her. She then decided to design the dress by her self. I was relieved. She then let me go so I could live in peace and I just had to wait until Jake woke up. As if he heard what I had thought, he slowly woke up. I looked at him and said "Morning!" I smiled and let him stretch out. He let out a grin and got up. "Hey Ness, I'm going to go home and wash up. I'll be back in a bit." I nodded my head and he left. Daddy walked up to me and hugged me out of nowhere. I knew there was a reason but to me, right now, it's unknown. Uncle Emmet and Mommy joined in but what was it that they were so huggy about? I decided to ignore it and just went along. Soon enough everyone was in the group hug laughing. I am pretty sure I wasn't the only one confused. They all let go after and estimated 2 minutes. Jake was back in no time but not for me. He looked at my dad and gave him some thoughts. Daddy called everyone to the room and told them something, too low for me to hear. "Nessie, we all need to go hunting for the vampire that got into La Push." Grandma Said. Of course I had to stay behind but this time, Mommy was with me. They all left the house along with Jake and I had really wanted to know what was going on. "Mommy why is everyone so worried about the vampire?" I asked. She looked worried and nervous it the same time. "Lets just say that along with good vampires, there are a lot of bad ones too." I knew that was the only thing she was allowed to say so I dropped the subject.

**Jacob POV**

_You and Bella were right. It is Victoria. I saw her but just ran away because I was the only one. I already called the pack they are out looking for her again._ I thought towards Edward. He ran to tell everyone and then they all followed me out the door, not including Bella who stayed behind with Ness. I transformed quickly and ran into the forest. I started to smell her scent. _Hey Jake, You guys better hurry. We found her and it's not easy to fight her. UGH!!! _ Seth thought. _Edward, we have to run faster. The pack found Victoria and they can't fight her alone. _I pushed my thoughts to Edward. He told everyone else and we all started running FASTER than a normal vampire or werewolf. I didn't even think it was possible until now. We were there in no time and all joined in the fight. Victoria knocked me down a few times but it was easy to get back up. The Cullens were attacking from behind and the pack from In front. She was no match for us because in no time she was lying on the floor unconscious. We stayed around to see if maybe she got back up but she didn't. Victoria was dead. The rest of the wolves went back to the reserve while I and the Cullens ran back to the main house. Before I went inside, I transformed back into a human. Something had happened to my shirt so I only had my pants on. I walked in the house and saw Nessie lying there just to wait for my return. When she saw me, she squealed and hugged me. She didn't let go for what seemed like forever and I didn't mind. She was the only person I had wanted to see right now.

**Nessie POV**

I saw Jake come in through the door shirtless and I was stunned. I let out a high pitched scream and hugged his as tight as I possibly could and didn't let go for as long as I could. I thought he had gotten hurt and if he hadn't come back in the next 10 minutes I would cry. I pulled him to my room and kissed him passionately. I had never wanted the kiss to end and it seemed like it wouldn't. Besides coming up for air, the make-out session was endless. As I heard Aunt Alice approach the room, I grunted and slowly released from the kiss. "Renesmee can I come in?" she asked outside my door. "Yes" I shouted angrily. She entered the room being her bubbly self and obviously not realizing that she had interrupted something. "Oh good Jake you're here too." She said looking at my fiancé. "Ok. I set a wedding day but you're going to have to work with me because it's really close by." I kept looking at her waiting for her to finish " December 13th" I looked at the calendar next to my bed and it read December 7th" was she crazy to plan a wedding in less than a week. I looked at Jake and he had the same facial expression as I did: mouth wide open. I went down stairs to complain to the rest of the family and before I could say anything, they were already putting up decorations. Of course, that's just like Aunt Alice. I giggled and just went along with it. Now I just had to convince Jake the same. I went back to my room were he still sat with his jaw open. "Jake, you know how Aunt Alice is, she likes to plan things fast. Can you please just go along with it?" he came out from his state of shock. " Ill go along with it but I will have to get another tux because the one I wanted to get needs two weeks for delivery." I giggled and took him downstairs again. We looked at everyone and they just continued working. Knowing them, they would literally work days and nights to get it all done in time. I yawned and Jake took me to my bad holding my like they do in weddings. It was practice and it would pay off. Once in my bed, I fell asleep next to Jake. That night, I dreamt about a wedding again. It was different this time though. It was a clear view of everything the reception and the honeymoon as well. I couldn't tell where the honeymoon was but it seemed extravagant. In the morning I woke up and Jake was there. We both began to open our eyes at about the same time. I stretched and got up. Downstairs everything was beautiful nothing seemed to be out of place. It looked just like the way mommy and daddies was. Oh how I loved the pictures they had showed me. I had the scrapbook under my bed and would look at it often. It was 5 days before my wedding and I DID feel like a bride. Jake looked at Mommy as he went down the stairs. All the decorations had probably brought back memories.


End file.
